1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film magnetic head having at least an induction-type magnetic transducer and to a method of manufacturing such a thin-film magnetic head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Performance improvements in thin-film magnetic heads have been sought as surface recording density of hard disk drives has increased. Such thin-film magnetic heads include composite thin-film magnetic heads that have been widely used. A composite head is made of a layered structure including a recording head having an induction-type magnetic transducer for writing and a reproducing head having a magnetoresistive (MR) element for reading.
It is required to increase the track density on a magnetic recording medium in order to increase recording density among the performance characteristics of a recording head. To achieve this, it is required to implement a recording head of a narrow track structure wherein a track width, that is, the width of top and bottom poles sandwiching the recording gap layer on a side of the air bearing surface, is reduced down to microns or the submicron order. Semiconductor process techniques are utilized to implement such a structure.
Reference is now made to FIG. 15A to FIG. 18A and FIG. 15B to FIG. 18B to describe an example of a method of manufacturing a composite thin-film magnetic head as an example of a related-art method of manufacturing a thin-film magnetic head. FIG. 15A to FIG. 18A are cross sections each orthogonal to an air bearing surface of the thin-film magnetic head. FIG. 15B to FIG. 18B are cross sections of a pole portion of the head each parallel to the air bearing surface.
In the manufacturing method, as shown in FIG. 15A and FIG. 15B, an insulating layer 102 made of alumina (Al2O3), for example, having a thickness of about 5 to 10 xcexcm is deposited on a substrate 101 made of aluminum oxide and titanium carbide (Al2O3xe2x80x94TiC), for example. On the insulating layer 102 a bottom shield layer 103 made of a magnetic material is formed for making a reproducing head.
Next, on the bottom shield layer 103, alumina, for example, is deposited to a thickness of 100 to 200 nm through sputtering to form a bottom shield gap film 104 as an insulating layer. On the bottom shield gap film 104 an MR element 105 for reproduction having a thickness of tens of nanometers is formed. Next, a pair of electrode layers 106 are formed on the bottom shield gap film 104. The electrode layers 106 are electrically connected to the MR element 105.
Next, a top shield gap film 107 is formed as an insulating layer on the bottom shield gap film 104 and the MR element 105. The MR element 105 is embedded in the shield gap films 104 and 107.
Next, on the top shield gap film 107, a top-shield-layer-cum--bottom-pole-layer (called a bottom pole layer in the following description) 108 having a thickness of about 3 xcexcm is formed. The bottom pole layer 108 is made of a magnetic material and used for both a reproducing head and a recording head.
Next, as shown in FIG. 16A and FIG. 16B, on the bottom pole layer 108, a recording gap layer 109 made of an insulating film such as an alumina film whose thickness is 0.2 xcexcm is formed. Next, a portion of the recording gap layer 109 is etched to form a contact hole 109a to make a magnetic path. On the recording gap layer 109 in the pole portion, a top pole tip 110 made of a magnetic material and having a thickness of 0.5 to 1.0 xcexcm is formed for the recording head. At the same time, a magnetic layer 119 made of a magnetic material is formed for making the magnetic path in the contact hole 109a for making the magnetic path.
Next, as shown in FIG. 17A and FIG. 17B, the recording gap layer 109 and the bottom pole layer 108 are etched through ion milling, using the top pole tip 110 as a mask. As shown in FIG. 17B, the structure is called a trim structure wherein the sidewalls of the top pole (the top pole tip 110), the recording gap layer 109, and part of the bottom pole layer 108 are formed vertically in a self-aligned manner.
Next, an insulating layer 111 made of an alumina film, for example, and having a thickness of about 3 xcexcm is formed on the entire surface. The insulating layer 111 is then polished to the surfaces of the top pole tip 110 and the magnetic layer 119 and flattened.
Next, on the flattened insulating layer 111, a first layer 112 of a thin-film coil is made of copper (Cu), for example, for the induction-type recording head. Next, a photoresist layer 113 is formed into a specific shape on the insulating layer 111 and the first layer 112. Heat treatment is then performed at a specific temperature to flatten the surface of the photoresist layer 113. On the photoresist layer 113, a second layer 114 of the thin-film coil is then formed. Next, a photoresist layer 115 is formed into a specific shape on the photoresist layer 113 and the second layer 114. Heat treatment is then performed at a specific temperature to flatten the surface of the photoresist layer 115.
Next, as shown in FIG. 18A and FIG. 18B, a top pole layer 116 is formed for the recording head on the top pole tip 110, the photoresist layers 113 and 115, and the magnetic layer 119. The top pole layer 116 is made of a magnetic material such as Permalloy. Next, an overcoat layer 117 of alumina, for example, is formed to cover the top pole layer 116. Finally, lapping of the slider is performed to form the air bearing surface 118 of the thin-film magnetic head including the recording head and the reproducing head. The thin-film magnetic head is thus completed.
FIG. 19 is a top view of the thin-film magnetic head shown in FIG. 18A and FIG. 18B. The overcoat layer 117 and the other insulating layers and insulating films are omitted in FIG. 19.
In FIG. 18A, xe2x80x98THxe2x80x99 indicates the throat height and xe2x80x98MR-Hxe2x80x99 indicates the MR height. The throat height is the length (height) of pole portions, that is, portions of magnetic pole layers facing each other with a recording gap layer in between, between the air-bearing-surface-side end and the other end. The MR height is the length (height) between the air-bearing-surface-side end of the MR element and the other end. In FIG. 18B, xe2x80x98P2Wxe2x80x99 indicates the pole width, that is, the track width of the recording head (hereinafter called the recording track width). In addition to the throat height, the MR height and so on, the apex angle as indicated with xcex8 in FIG. 18A is one of the factors that determine the performance of a thin-film magnetic head. The apex is a hill-like raised portion of the coil covered with the photoresist layers 113 and 115. The apex angle is the angle formed between the top surface of the insulating layer 111 and the straight line drawn through the edges of the pole-side lateral walls of the apex.
In order to improve the performance of the thin-film magnetic head, it is important to precisely form throat height TH, MR height MR-H, apex angle xcex8, and recording track width P2W as shown in FIG. 18A and FIG. 18B.
To achieve high surface recording density, that is, to fabricate a recording head with a narrow track structure, it has been particularly required that track width P2W fall within the submicron order of 1.0 xcexcm or less. It is therefore required to process the top pole into the submicron order through semiconductor process techniques.
A problem is that it is difficult to form the top pole layer of small dimensions on the apex.
As disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Hei 7-262519 (1995), for example, frame plating may be used as a method for fabricating the top pole layer. In this case, a thin electrode film made of Permalloy, for example, is formed by sputtering, for example, to fully cover the apex. Next, a photoresist is applied to the top of the electrode film and patterned through a photolithography process to form a frame to be used for plating. The top pole layer is then formed by plating through the use of the electrode film previously formed as a seed layer.
However, there is a difference in height between the apex and the other part, such as 7 to 10 xcexcm or more. The photoresist whose thickness is 3 to 4 xcexcm is applied to cover the apex. If the photoresist thickness is required to be at least 3 xcexcm over the apex, a photoresist film having a thickness of 8 to 10 xcexcm or more, for example, is formed below the apex since the fluid photoresist goes downward.
To implement a recording track width of the submicron order as described above, it is required to form a frame pattern having a width of the submicron order through the use of a photoresist film. Therefore, it is required to form a fine pattern of the submicron order on top of the apex through the use of a photoresist film having a thickness of 8 to 10 xcexcm or more. However, it is extremely difficult to form a photoresist pattern having such a thickness into a reduced pattern width, due to restrictions in a manufacturing process.
Furthermore, rays of light used for exposure of photolithography are reflected off the base electrode film as the seed layer. The photoresist is exposed to the reflected rays as well and the photoresist pattern may go out of shape. It is therefore impossible to obtain a sharp and precise photoresist pattern.
As thus described, it is difficult in prior art to fabricate the top pole-layer with accuracy if the pole width of the submicron order is required.
To overcome the problems thus described, a method has been taken, as shown in the foregoing related-art manufacturing steps illustrated in FIG. 16A to FIG. 18A and FIG. 16B to FIG. 18B. In this method, a track width of 1.0 xcexcm or less is formed through the use of the top pole tip 110 effective for making a narrow track of the recording head. The top pole layer 116 to be a yoke portion connected to the top pole tip 110 is then fabricated (as disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Sho 62-245509 [1987] and Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Sho 60-10409 [1985]). That is, the ordinary top pole layer is divided into the top pole tip 110 and the top pole layer 116 to be the yoke portion in this method. As a result, it is possible that the top pole tip 110 that defines the recording track width is formed into small dimensions to some degree on the flat top surface of the recording gap layer 109.
However, the following problems are still found in the thin-film magnetic head having a structure as shown in FIG. 18A and FIG. 18B.
In the thin-film magnetic head shown in FIG. 18A and FIG. 18B, the recording track width is defined by the top pole tip 110. Therefore, it is not necessary that the top pole layer 116 is processed into dimensions as small as those of the top pole tip 110. However, if the recording track width is extremely reduced, that is, down to 0.5 xcexcm or less, in particular, processing accuracy for achieving the submicron-order width is required for the top pole layer 116, too. However, the top pole layer 116 is formed on top of the apex in the head shown in FIG. 18A and FIG. 18B. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the top pole layer 116 in size, due to the reason described above. In addition, the top pole layer 116 is required to be greater than the top pole tip 110 in width since the top pole layer 116 is required to be magnetically connected to the top pole tip 110 smaller in width. Because of these reasons, the top pole layer 116 is greater than the top pole tip 110 in width in this thin-film magnetic head. In addition, the end face of the top pole layer 116 is exposed from the air bearing surface. As a result, writing may be performed by the thin-film magnetic head on a side of the top pole layer 116, too, and so-called xe2x80x98side writexe2x80x99 may result, that is, data is written in a region of a recording medium where data is not supposed to be written. Such a problem more frequently results when the coil is made two-layer or three-layer to improve the performance of the recording head, and the apex is thereby increased in height, compared to the case where the coil is one-layer.
In the thin-film magnetic head shown in FIG. 18A and FIG. 18B, the recording track width and the throat height are defined by the top pole tip 110. Therefore, if the recording track width is extremely reduced, that is, down to 0.5 xcexcm or less, in particular, the size of the top pole tip 110 is thus extremely reduced. As a result, pattern edges may be rounded and it is difficult to form the top pole tip 110 with accuracy. Therefore, the thin-film magnetic head having the structure as shown in FIG. 18A and FIG. 18B has a problem that it is difficult to precisely control the recording track width if the recording track width is extremely reduced.
Furthermore, in a prior-art magnetic head, it is difficult to reduce the magnetic path (yoke) length. That is, if the coil pitch is reduced, a head with a reduced yoke length is achieved and a recording head having an excellent high frequency characteristic and an excellent nonlinear transition shift (NLTS) characteristic is achieved, in particular. However, if the coil pitch is reduced to the limit, the distance between the zero throat height position (the position of an end of the pole portion opposite to the air bearing surface) and the outermost end of the coil is a major factor that prevents a reduction in yoke length. Since the yoke length of a two-layer coil can be shorter than that of a single-layer coil, a two-layer coil is adopted to many of recording heads for high frequency application. However, in the prior-art magnetic head, a photoresist film having a thickness of about 2 xcexcm is formed to provide an insulating film between coil layers after a first layer is formed. Consequently, a small and rounded apex is formed at the outermost end of the first layer of the coil. A second layer of the coil is then formed on the apex. The second layer is required to be formed on a flat portion since it is impossible to etch the seed layer of the coil in the sloped portion of the apex, and the coil is thereby shorted.
Therefore, if the total coil thickness is 2 to 3 xcexcm, the thickness of the insulating film between the layers of the coil is 2 xcexcm, and the apex angle is 45 to 55 degrees, for example, the yoke length is required to be 6 to 8 xcexcm which is twice as long as the distance between the outermost end of the coil and the neighborhood of the zero throat height position, that is, 3 to 4 xcexcm (the distance between the innermost end of the coil and the portion where the top and bottom pole layers are in contact with each other is required to be 3 to 4 xcexcm, too), in addition to the length of the portion corresponding to the coil. This length of the portion other than the portion corresponding to the coil is one of the factors that prevent a reduction in the yoke length.
Assuming that a two-layer eleven-turn coil in which the line width is 1.5 xcexcm and the space is 0.5 xcexcm is fabricated, for example, the portion of the yoke length corresponding to the first layer 112 of the coil is 11.5 xcexcm, if the first layer is made up of six turns and the second layer is made up of five turns, as shown in FIG. 18A and FIG. 18B. In addition to this length, the total of 6 to 8 xcexcm, that is, the distance between each of the outermost and innermost ends of the first layer 112 of the coil and each of ends of the photoresist layer 113 for insulating the first layer 112, is required for the yoke length. Therefore, the yoke length is 17.5 to 19.5 xcexcm. In the present patent application, the yoke length is the length of a portion of the pole layer except the pole portion and the contact portions, as indicated with Lo in FIG. 18A. As thus described, it is difficult in the prior art to further reduce the yoke length, which prevents improvements in high frequency characteristic and NLTS.
It is an object of the invention to provide a thin-film magnetic head and a method of manufacturing the same for achieving reductions in track width and yoke length of an induction-type magnetic transducer.
A thin-film magnetic head of the invention comprises: a medium facing surface that faces toward a recording medium; a first magnetic layer and a second magnetic layer magnetically coupled to each other and including magnetic pole portions opposed to each other and placed in regions of the magnetic layers on a side of the medium facing surface, each of the magnetic layers including at least one layer; a gap layer provided between the pole portions of the first and second magnetic layers; and a thin-film coil at least a part of which is placed between the first and second magnetic layers, the at least part of the coil being insulated from the first and second magnetic layers. One of the magnetic layers includes: a first layer located in a region facing toward the at least part of the thin-film coil, the first layer having a width that decreases as a distance from the medium facing surface decreases; and a second layer connected to a surface of the first layer facing toward the thin-film coil, the second layer including one of the pole portions and defining a throat height. The at least part of the thin-film coil is located on a side of the second layer. The other of the magnetic layers includes a portion that defines a track width.
A method of the invention is provided for manufacturing a thin-film magnetic head comprising: a medium facing surface that faces toward a recording medium; a first magnetic layer and a second magnetic layer magnetically coupled to each other and including magnetic pole portions opposed to each other and placed in regions of the magnetic layers on a side of the medium facing surface, each of the magnetic layers including at least one layer; a gap layer provided between the pole portions of the first and second magnetic layers; and a thin-film coil at least a part of which is placed between the first and second magnetic layers, the at least part of the coil being insulated from the first and second magnetic layers.
The method of the invention includes the steps of: forming the first magnetic layer; forming the gap layer on the first magnetic layer; forming the second magnetic layer on the gap layer; and forming the thin-film coil such that the at least part of the coil is placed between the first and second magnetic layers, the at least part of the coil being insulated from the first and second magnetic layers. The step of forming one of the magnetic layers includes the steps of: forming a first layer located in a region facing toward the at least part of the thin-film coil, the first layer having a width that decreases as a distance from the medium facing surface decreases; and forming a second layer connected to a surface of the first layer facing toward the thin-film coil, the second layer including one of the pole portions and defining a throat height. The at least part of the thin-film coil is located on a side of the second layer in the step of forming the coil. A portion that defines a track width is formed in the step of forming the other of the magnetic layers.
According to the thin-film magnetic head or the method of manufacturing the same of the invention, the throat height is defined by the second layer of one of the magnetic layers. The track width is defined by the other of the magnetic layers. In the invention at least a part of the thin-film coil is located on a side of the second layer. As a result, it is possible that the other of the magnetic layers that defines the track width is formed on the flat surface with accuracy. According to the invention, it is possible that an end of at least a part of the thin-film coil is located near an end of the second layer. A reduction in yoke length is thereby achieved.
According to the thin-film magnetic head or the method of manufacturing the same of the invention, the width of the second layer measured in the medium facing surface may decrease as the distance from the gap layer decreases. In this case, the second layer may include a portion that is closest to the gap layer and has a width equal to the track width.
According to the head or the method of the invention, the width of the second layer measured in the medium facing surface may be smaller than the width of the first layer measured in the medium facing surface.
According to the head or the method of the invention, an insulating layer may be further provided. The insulating layer covers the at least part of the thin-film coil located on the side of the second layer, and has a surface facing toward the gap layer, the surface being flattened together with a surface of the second layer facing toward the gap layer.
According to the head or the method of the invention, the other of the magnetic layers may be made up of one layer.
According to the head or the method of the invention, the other of the magnetic layers may include: a pole portion layer including the other of the pole portions; and a yoke portion layer forming a yoke portion and connected to the pole portion layer. In this case, an end face of the yoke portion layer facing toward the medium facing surface may be located at a distance from the medium facing surface. The thin-film coil may include: a first layer portion located on a side of the second layer of the one of the magnetic layers; and a second layer portion located on a side of the pole portion layer of the other of the magnetic layers. In this case, first and second insulating layers may be further provided. The first insulating layer covers the first layer portion of the coil and has a surface facing toward the gap layer, the surface being flattened together with a surface of the second layer facing toward the gap layer. The second insulating layer covers the second layer portion of the coil and has a surface facing toward the yoke portion layer, the surface being flattened together with a surface of the pole portion layer facing toward the yoke portion layer.
According to the head or the method of the invention, a magnetoresistive element, and first and second shield layers for shielding the magnetoresistive element may be further provided. Portions of the first and second shield layers located in regions on a side of the medium facing surface are opposed to each other, the magnetoresistive element being placed between the portions of the shield layers. In this case, the first layer may be adjacent to the first or second shield layer while the first layer is separated from the first or second shield layer.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description.